


Tony Stark, Recommended

by honestmischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Tony Stark, First Kiss, God!Loki, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Loki's Scepter (Marvel), M/M, The Tesseract (Marvel), Warning: Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestmischief/pseuds/honestmischief
Summary: After stealing the Tesseract from SHIELD, Loki arrived at Tony’s penthouse with a tempting offer.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 238





	Tony Stark, Recommended

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my docs for weeks as I tried to figure out if I wanted to publish it or not and thinking about it was annoying me so much so I just did it.

Tony stood in his penthouse as he read the numerous electronic files given to him by Agent Coulson. He had been told that ‘Tony Stark’ was not recommended for the Avengers Initiative, so he wondered why SHIELD suddenly changed its mind. It meant that the organization was desperate for help against whoever they were facing. Whoever it was, they had to be really powerful. 

The first thing Tony concentrated on was information about Loki. From what he could see, Loki was a _god_. He was from another planet and had enhanced strength and durability. He also had a scepter that seemed to put whoever he pointed it at under a type of mind control. That combined with the Tesseract was enough for the god to easily overpower anyone in his way. Tony could see why SHIELD was afraid. This man was fully capable of taking over Earth. How could humanity stand up to a god?

Next, Tony read about the rest of his team members. He had to laugh once he was finished. He couldn’t believe that SHIELD thought they were enough to stand against a god who possessed two of the most powerful weapons to ever exist. It was clear that SHIELD didn’t want Tony Stark, but they were so desperate for Iron Man that they tried to recruit him. Tony poured himself a drink before sitting down to process all of the new information he learned. Nick Fury was a fool for not viewing him as a valuable asset to the team. Iron Man would be nothing without Tony Stark’s knowledge and inventions. 

Tony sat still as he heard quiet footsteps behind him. They were slow, but the person who entered the penthouse wasn’t completely trying to hide. With each step, Tony could hear the confidence of their presence. The intruder knew that he wouldn’t be challenged. 

“You must be Loki,” Tony said before he turned around to check. It couldn’t have been anyone else. 

“I’m impressed,” the god responded. “Most people are not able to notice me so quickly.”

Tony finally turned to look at Loki, and he was immediately fascinated. The god was tall and slender, dressed in fancy battle armor clearly made for a prince. He was dressed in green and gold, which provided a sharp contrast against the paleness of his skin. The scepter he held in his right hand glowed blue at the tip, and it was clear that it was a dangerous weapon. But it was obvious that the scepter wasn’t the main source of Loki’s power. He stood with perfect posture and poise, and any normal person would have feared him on sight. Power radiated from him. Tony could both see it and feel it. 

“I’m not most people,” Tony told him. 

“You’re not,” Loki agreed with a slight nod. 

Tony stood up to move closer to the god who broke into his apartment. Loki almost towered over him but Tony didn’t feel small. 

“Why are you here?” Tony asked. He knew that Loki was the god of lies, but he really hoped that he wouldn’t attempt to lie to him. Tony would see right through it. 

“I believe you knew that I would come,” Loki replied with a slight quirk of his lips. 

Tony would have admitted that it crossed his mind. 

“Would you like a drink? I’m having one,” Tony offered as he walked to the bar, without taking his eyes off of Loki. 

“That would be appreciated,” Loki responded. 

Tony poured two glasses of his finest scotch. He definitely needed another drink for this conversation, and Loki most likely only wanted the best scotch available. It would have seemed weird not to give the finest scotch to a god. 

As Tony handed the drink to Loki, they locked eyes. No matter how hard he tried, Tony couldn’t get himself to look away. Loki’s eyes were unnatural, yet so intriguing. They were green and after further inspection, Tony could see that they were glowing subtly, showcasing the amount of power they held. They were beautiful. 

“So, are you going to tell me why you are here?” Tony asked, hoping he would get a real answer this time. 

“I plan to take over this world,” Loki responded with a smug expression, knowing that he was completely capable of doing so. 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “And what does that have to do with me?” 

Tony didn’t flinch as Loki raised his left hand and caressed his cheek. The touch of Loki’s fingers was soothing and Tony had to use all of his effort to not lean into it. 

“I don’t think it’s very hard to figure out,” Loki said softly before pulling his hand away, leaving a slight chill to Tony’s skin. “You are a genius, after all.” 

“I won’t help you,” Tony told him. 

Loki wanted to rule the Earth. No one would allow that to happen. Well, everyone will try to stop him, but Tony wasn’t convinced that they would succeed. He had no doubt that Loki would step on anyone who dared to go against him. 

The god took a step closer, which Tony didn’t even think was possible. They were only an inch or two apart, and he could feel the coolness of Loki’s breath every time he exhaled. Loki pointed the scepter at Tony’s chest, just far away enough that it didn’t touch him. 

“I can put you under my control with a simple _tap_ -” the scepter hit Tony’s arc reactor, resulting in a ‘clink,’ “of my scepter. But I am not going to do that.” 

Tony took a deep breath to ground himself. “Why?” he asked simply. 

“Because you are going to work with me,” the god smirked. “Willingly.”

It was quickly noticed by Tony how Loki said that he would work _with_ him, rather than for him. Tony guessed that Barton didn’t have that option. 

“Why do you think I am so eager to do that?” Tony asked. 

Loki cocked his head to the side. “Is this not what you want? To show everyone that you are capable?” he asked and then leaned in close, his lips almost pressing against Tony’s ear. “To bring peace to this world,” he whispered.

This was the first time that someone was able to completely figure Tony out, and of course it was someone like Loki who did it. Peace was something that Tony thought about a lot. He first thought that he was achieving it with his weapons, but that only brought more war and chaos. Then, he tried again with the Iron Man suit. It helped, but it could never solve everything. Tony was sure that there were going to be more people like Justin Hammer, and the Ten Rings were not alone. The suit was only a way for Tony to fight back against threats, but it would never stop war all together. 

Tony was never going to be enough on his own, but maybe he could be with Loki.

Loki’s eyes bore into his and Tony was almost entranced by their glow. “Your organization fears you, Anthony. Show them that they are right to do so,” the god said. 

_Iron Man, yes. Tony Stark, not recommended._

“Okay,” Tony said. 

The god’s grin was enough for Tony to feel confident that he made the right decision. This was what Tony wanted, he was sure of it. He always thought about how things would be better if he was the one to bring peace. This was his chance. There would never be a better opportunity than taking over the world with an actual _god_. Between Loki’s power and Tony’s mind, no one would stand a chance against them. 

Loki’s breath smelled of scotch as he pulled Tony in for a kiss. It was welcomed, despite only knowing him for less than an hour. The kiss was rough and passionate, as if they had both been waiting for it since the moment they laid eyes on each other. Loki was the most beautiful man that Tony had ever seen, and he was going to rule the world with him. He would never grow tired of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://lovewhatyoudooo.tumblr.com) if you want, I'd love to chat!


End file.
